Slippy Sodor
Slippy Sodor is the fifth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Thomas has a cracked funnel and goes to the Sodor Steamworks for a replacement. The first funnel is too tiny, and the second is too big and tall; so Kevin collects the only spare funnel left, which looks very funny and makes Thomas feel embarrassed. Thomas is then sent to the docks to collect Mr. Bubbles' special bubble liquid for his show. Along the way, all the engines he passes laugh at him. He puffs away quickly, spilling bubble liquid on the nearby road. This causes Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles to slip and crash three times. By the time Thomas reaches Knapford, all of the liquid is gone. Thomas rushes away to collect some more. This time, he goes slowly, doesn't mind the teasing and makes it to Knapford safely. The show is a great success, and all the children realise that Thomas' funny funnel looks just like Mr. Bubbles' hat. Thomas later shunts all the engines who laughed at him into a ditch filled with boiler sludge and garbage. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Cranky (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * A Schoolgirl (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * Percy (role cut) Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Town Square * The Coal Hopper Cast UK *Michael Angelis as the narrator *Ben Small as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles *Matt Wilkinson as Victor and Kevin US *Michael Brandon as the narrator and Mr. Bubbles *Martin Sherman as Thomas *William Hope as Edward *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt *David Bedella as Victor Trivia * This episode screened before the first UK broadcast of the thirteenth season in select US theatres. * When Thomas glares at Henry for laughing at his funnel, watch his eyes. They slide from looking forward to looking at Henry, similar to how the model eyes moved. * According to The Little Blue Book, Thomas was going to blow a big bubble through his funnel. This idea was carried over for the 4-D attraction, Bubbling Boilers. * According to descriptions for the Wooden Railway merchandising for the Splish, Splash, Splosh! DVD, Percy was meant to play a role in the episode, getting splashed at one point by the bubble liquid. This was carried out to merchandising descriptions for the "Slippy Sodor" Gift Pack, as well as the "Percy and the Engine Wash Car" pack "inspired by the episode". Goofs * In one scene, Gordon's brake coach is at the front of his train, then it is at the back. * In some shots, the inside of Mr. Bubbles' mouth is blue. * When both Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles are messy, the hay is static. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Slippy Sodor 4-pack (discontinued) * TrackMaster - Thomas In "Slippy Sodor" (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains - Thomas with red funnel, flatbed with barrel of bubble liquid and Mr. Bubbles * Books - Bubble Trouble and Holiday Gift Set * Magazine Stories - Bubble Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Slippy Sodor - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Theatrical releases